ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
UD: Newark
Ultimate Driving: Newark is a game part of the Ultimate Driving Universe created by TwentyTwoPilots. The game is the revamp of Ultimate Driving III and is based on a mainly urban area. The game opened to the public on December 25th, 2015 and has almost 9 million place visits. Sometime in 2018, this map will be overhauled, in order to make Newark a more proper city, or in other words, closer to the real-life Newark. Ironically, this game has a larger player capacity per server compared to the other Delaware releases, and one server can hold up to 30 players, while the other games can only hold 17-20, but it should change soon. UD: Newark is also noticeable for being the last mainstream UD game by TTP to still have its brick-built vehicles. NEWARK IS NOW CLOSED AND IS IN LAST STAGES OF THE OVERHAUL! EXPECT THE OVERHAUL TO BE SOON! The Newark Revamp According to developer TwentyTwoPilots, the city of Newark will be rebuilt to have I-476 go around the city, rather than go right through downtown. It will also see more highway mileage while providing more space in the city to build a proper downtown core. This will allow for easier connections to surface roads from I-476, and have DE 896 become the main road into the city. Major changes also include Gerard Ferry being moved to the Delancy Gorge map, as well as a westward expansion of the city, revealing the hidden west side of Newark. This change was expected to occur in mid-2018. More of Maryland will be exposed in this game. We are not sure when the update will come out as of yet. TwentyTwoPilots is working on Racing Update right now. As you can see the big city of Newark is going to be dwarfed into a small city. If you want to say it, in other words, the game will be updated to look like it was a revamp of Ultimate Driving III, the game this map is based on. Towns and Cities In addition to Newark, North Newark, and Gerard Ferry, a few hamlets exist on the eastern side of the map. These hamlets only consist of a few houses and are much harder to find as they are mostly off the main roads. Be careful when entering Newark there are many cameras throughout the city! *Newark *North Newark Trivia *Downtown Newark has its major roads separated into one-way roads (DE 896 and US 40). Signs are posted telling which direction turning is prohibited in. Also, traffic heading south on DE 896 cannot turn left at DE 26 to go east; this must be done from First Street (signs are posted). *Some intersections do not allow you turn on a red light. Red light cameras do exist at these signals and if caught, you face a fine and 6 bounty points added to your account. *The speed limit in downtown Newark is 30 mph (48 km/h)'' ''unless otherwise posted. On most roads entering Newark, photo enforcement is used to track speeding. Signs will have "photo enforced" posted under the speed limit. If caught, you face a fine and at least 2 bounty points added to your account. The speed limit is strictly enforced on both DE 896 and US 40. *You can park on DE 896 and US 40 in Newark in the proper spaces, but only if you are driving small vehicles like Sedan, lawnmowers, SUV's, etc. If you parked illegally and do not fit the proper spaces, your car may get towed by DOT officials. *As of April 24, 2018, Newark is no longer public and will not re-open until the aforementioned overhaul is released. Category:Games in the Ultimate Driving Universe Category:Games in the United States Category:Games in Delaware Category:Games by TwentyTwoPilots Category:Delaware Category:UD Kissimmee Category:UD Raditor Springs Category:California Category:UD Sunshine City 2.0 Category:UD Rockledge Florida